Timid Hound
Timid Hound is the thirty-third episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Having found Tsume, he and Ichigo set out to find others, leading them to find a girl that knows Toboe. Ichigo and Tsume go over whether or not to help him regain his memories. Summary Making their way to Ichigo's house, he and Tsume go in. In the living room, Yuzu and Karin are asleep. Either way, they start making their way upstairs, until he hears Karin, causing Ichigo to turn back and see that her and Yuzu are now awake. It's Yuzu who states that they were waiting for him, to which he apologizes for coming home late. When Karin asks if someone was with him, Ichigo makes up that she was tired and probably seeing things, suggesting that they should both get to sleep. Agreeing with him, he makes haste into his bedroom, where Tsume is waiting. He wants to know about Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo revealing that they're his sisters. Surprised, Tsume recalls him not mentioning them before, though he tells him they are really his sisters, though he considers them to be. Then Ichigo is asked what happened, to which he admits that he's lost his Soul Reaper powers. Tsume wants to know about his Fullbring, which Ichigo explains about. The mention of Ginjo makes Tsume question if he can be trusted, though Ichigo believes he can be. For now, they should wait in the morning to start searching for the others. The next day, Ichigo and Tsume start out, wondering who it will be they'll run into. Before they can think on it more, they see a young girl is trying to get her bag back from three young men, who appear to be teasing her. She asks for them to give her back the bag. Ichigo is the one who tells them to give her back her bag. One of them wants to know what he plans on doing about it. Surprisingly, Tsume goes up to the one with the bag, requesting he gives it back. However, he charges him, only to be tripped and fall to the ground. Another one attacks, only for Ichigo to stop it and throw him off. The third one gives the girl her bag back and takes off, the other two following after him. Grateful, the girl thanks Ichigo and Tsume for their help. While Ichigo claims it was nothing, she introduces herself as Senna, and wants to know what brings them to her part of Karakura Town. After Ichigo informs her that they're looking for some lost friends, she thinks that she can help them. Following Senna, Ichigo and Tsume don't say anything as she mentions that she's supposed to meet up with a friend of her's that works a paper route. After a while, a young boy is seen, causing Senna to call out to him, which makes him turn, revealing him to be Toboe, While Ichigo and Tsume are taken back, Toboe greets Senna, then asks about her about them. She replies how her bag was taken, but they helped her get them back. He thanks them, until Ichigo finally says that it was nothing at all. As Toboe appreciates what they did for her, he admits that he has a few more papers to deliver, then he can catch up with Senna and her new friends. Afterwards, Ichigo and Tsume are alone, wondering what they should do now. Even though Ichigo feels he knows what they have to do, Tsume questions whether or not they should go through with it. Confused, he wants to know what he means by that. He feels that after Toboe had died, it was difficult on all of them, which makes him wonder whether or not they should put him through that again. Understanding, Ichigo thinks that, despite the fact he won't remember any of it, maybe Toboe should be the one to choose. Tsume seems like he wants to argue, but admits that he knows that Ichigo's right, and that they should let him make the decision. Once Toboe finishes his rounds, he, Ichigo and Tsume goes inside Senna's house. She fixes them some coffee for them. Tsume passes on it, while Ichigo thanks her. After they settle in, it's then he reminds Senna about what he said about him and Tsume looking for their lost friends. He decides to tell her that Toboe is one of their lost friends. Confused, Senna asks him what he means, Ichigo going on to inform Toboe that he used to be with them. When Tsume tells him that he's really a wolf, Senna thinks that maybe their making a mistake, believing that it's not possible. To everyone's surprise, Toboe feels that Ichigo is telling the truth, and that for some strange reason, his words seem to sound right. He then goes on about how he's been having dreams that don't seem to make sense to him. In one of them, he lived with an old woman, who he doesn't remember, but knows he cared for. As Senna asks him about it, Toboe apologizes to her for not telling her, since he didn't want to worry her. Ichigo wants to know if he wants to regain his memories, and after a while of saying nothing, Toboe wants them. Getting up, Ichigo brings out his combat pass, then presses it against Toboe, causing spirit energy to surge through him. They don't say anything, waiting to see him, until Tsume notices him taking off, Ichigo calling out to Toboe as Senna is surprised. They all three run after Toboe, trying to find him. So far, there's nothing, until Tsume is able to pick up his scent, making Ichigo believe that Toboe is a wolf again. Only when they reach and alley does Ichigo call for Toboe again. This time, he answers, wanting to know if Senna is with them. She wants to know why he ran, Toboe replying that he didn't want her to see him because she might be afraid of him. But she begs for him to come out of hiding, until he finally decides to come out. Taken in by his appearance at first, Senna asks if that's really is. After Toboe admits it is, he becomes afraid of what she will make of him. Before Tsume can say anything, Senna reveals that she doesn't care that he's a wolf, and that he's her friend. Going over, she gets down, causing Toboe to come over to her, allowing Senna to embrace him. She says that no matter what, she will always care for him, not matter what he is, Ichigo and Tsume watching. In front of Senna's place, Toboe tells her what it is he has to do, she wants to know if she'll ever see him again. He assures her though that she will, and that he won't forget her. Senna gives him a hug, causing him to do the same with her. Going over to them, Ichigo asks Toboe if he's sure he wants to come with them, to which he assures him he does. That he still wants to find Paradise, which causes Tsume to refer to him as a "runt" as the day sets. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Tsume * Yuzu Kurosaki * Karin Kurosaki * Kugo Ginjo (Mentioned) * Senna * Guy #1 * Guy #2 * Guy #3 * Toboe Notes & trivia * The character Senna is based off the same one from the movie Bleach: Memories of Nobody. * As implied, the name of the episode is a reference to Toboe. Category:Episodes